A Shapeshifter's Deal
by UnknownSoul16
Summary: It's about a girl who is a shape-shifter but can't always control it. She discovered her power when she was 7 years old. She was marked with a strange symbol on her right wrist. The guy that killed her parents is coming after her and her friends, but will she be able to stop him? Or will she have to sacrifice herself? WARNING SLIGHT SAKURA AND INO BASHING plus a bunch of bullshit


**A Shape Shifter's Deal**

**Chapter 1:** Friends part I

This story is centered around an O.C don't like O.C's?** DON'T READ!****  
****Summary: **It's about a girl who is a shape-shifter but can't always control it. She discovered her power when she was 7 years old. She was marked with a strange symbol on her right wrist. The guy that killed her parents is coming after her and her friends, but will she be able to stop him? Or will she have to sacrifice herself?**  
****Author's Note:** Okay so this is my fan-fiction and well...I just want your guys' opinions...okay? And when you see a number in parenthesis - these things ( ) - it means I'm explaining why. Or I'm just being weird :P I'm warning you now...there's like...14? So...yeah... xD  
WARNINGS: YAOI, YURI, and boy&girl relationships here...and possible lemons. Oh yeah! LANGUAGE/GORE/VIOLENCE/MENTAL CONFUSION(my speciality xD)/SEXUAL SITUATIONS/HILARIOUS-AWKWARDNESS I think that's it**  
****Inspiration:** SOUNDTRACK 2 MY LIFE BY KID CUDI**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY Naruto characters WHAT SO EVER! The lyrics used in the beginning are NOT mine. The only thing that belongs to me isthe OC(s) so chill

* * *

_"I've got some issues that nobody can see. And all of these emotions are pouring out of me. I bring them to the light for you. It's only right. This is the soundtrack to my life, the soundtrack to my li-"_

"Hello?" I answer my phone groggily.

"GET UP!" A girl shrieks into the phone.

I move the phone away to recover, as well as checking if my ear is bleeding...I don't think it is, "Hi Emily." I state now fully awake.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE IN AT NOON! IT'S ALREADY NINE!" She continues to yell.

"Emily...how many times do I have to tell you? Tsunade works at Berklee... Tsunade is my guardian...I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS!" I explain to my friend as I hang up the phone.

'She's insane...' I think while shaking my head.

Emily Scott is one my MANY best friends. I trust her with my life and more. She came to Berklee College of Music for their Voice Department. While I came for the Guitar Department. When she sings you basically fall in love with her! I know it's strange but it's true... People say the same thing about my guitar...but I don't believe them. We've known each other since we were in Konoha's middle school...7th grade actually. We were both the oddballs out .

I roll over onto my back deciding to check my phone for messages: _**15**__ New Messages._

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaim noticing they are ALL from Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a knucklehead, idiot, moron, hyperactive, -did I mention stupid?- guitarist. I met him when he was checking out the campus with his boyfriend -yes I said boyfriend, he is gay- and we instantly clicked. In fact, I think I'm the majority of the reason he chose Berklee. His boyfriend, a Sasuke Uchiha, followed him here going in the Music Business/Management Department instead of Guitar. If you ask me Sasuke is a complete bastard but Naruto somehow loves him so...yeah.

I open up all 15 messages:

-Hi

-Hello

-Hey

-Yo

-Dog

-Hi?

-Hello?

-U alive?

-HELLO!?

-Yo, dog?

-Sasuke says hi!

-Sasuke says to answer me!

-Sasuke says answer or die...

-Sauke's gonna kill you~

-I talked him out of it...sorta

**_I text back:_**

-I WAS SLEEPING U DUMBASS!

I sit up and try to get off the ladder-less bunk-bed without killing myself. I stumble a little to my closet and take out a loose Superman tank-top and then go over to my wooden dresser to get some black denim shorts. I then grab my toothbrush and a towel before I leave for the soon-to-be-filled hall bathroom.

* * *

As I brush through my damp, thick, black hair, I notice my awkwardly pale blue eyes. I wasn't born with them...and these aren't contacts...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I'm all alone in my bright green room, just playing with some toys. I'm only 7 years old. When I'm putting the finishing lego on the 'castle' I start to hear my mother screaming. 'Did I do something wrong?' I think. I ignore it but it doesn't stop, it sounds like she's in pain or something... My little feet waddle over to my locked and closed door. As I unlock the door I hear my mother scream,"NO PLEASE SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" I cautiously open the door, immediately wanting to close it and say it's just a nightmare:_

_A red liquid is EVERYWHERE, my nose is assaulted by a disgusting and unfamiliar smell. As my small head looks around even more, I notice my father's head is ripped from his body and nailed to the wall, but instead of the green eyes smiling at me, there are only dark, black holes overflowing with the same liquid. He is missing his entire right half, with gross objects in his body falling out or dripping red. Tears swell in my eyes as my mother yells at me, "RUN MAIi!" I want to listen to her, but my legs won't budge. I get scared as the black figure slowly and painfully rips her beautiful blue eyes out of her head, the same red liquid pouring down her porcelain tan skin. She screams in agony as her right half is taken apart from her with a sharp and spiked object I've seen my father use on the trees. The figure then cuts off her head and nails it next to my fathers, putting his green eyes in her head, and her blue in his head. They then put the body halves together, as if saying, "They truly are one."_

_The figure then makes their way towards me. I get a strange feeling in my stomach, but it isn't fear, nor adrenaline. I close my eyes and when I re-open them I notice I'm a little smaller than I was originally, and that I'm covered in black fur. The black fur of a coyote to be exact._

_"Finally, I was afraid I would have to rip out your beautiful blue eyes, or pierce that soft, tan skin. That would be such a...waste." The man hisses at me._

_I stare directly at the man who just murdered my parents, but all I see is the black clothing and a pair of evil, yellow eyes. Before I realize what I'm even doing, I lunge at his throat but he moves out of the way and grabs my hind legs. I then try and escape his grasp as he pierces my right ankle with a knife, and close my eyes tightly. When they re-open I'm a black bird, so I try for his eyes but get his cheek instead. He grabs my wings and I'm turned back into a human. He holds my arms behind my back, with one hand, the other is holding the knife. The knife is pulled across my back, and then stabs the skin. I bite my lip trying not to scream...but to no avail. He then moves to my right wrist and carves something into my skin. he then throws me to the wall where my parents are, and hisses into my ear, "I'll be back for you..." I then feel a sharp pain in my neck, and I black out._

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

Ever since then my eyes have been pale blue, I've gotten used to just telling people I had a messed up gene or something like that. Gaara has told me that they change into an even lighter or darker shade depending on my mood. When I'm lying he says they turn into a normal blue or something. The only people that know why my eyes are really like this, are Gaara and Tsunade. I'm planning on telling Emily today, but I'm nervous as to how she'll take it.

"Gaara will know, he usually does." I say sigh aloud while still trying to tame my hair. I look in the mirror once more deciding that it's fine while studying my pale complexion and the damned blue of my eyes. I look down at my wrists: Left side has the Horus Eye tattooed in black - which Tsunade almost killed me for - while my right has the scar of what I truly am...a shape-shifter. I noticed -well actually Gaara noticed- that whenever I'm about to change it glows a soft blue.

As I start walking out of the bathroom and into my room, I notice a few girls have finally showed up. I step into my room and throw my clothes on my bed and grab my phone and Student I.D card, as well as the key card so I can actually get in my room. While locking my door, a drunken Anko comes over to me.

" 'Ay were ar' 'ou goin' " She slurs.

I walk away from her, "To Gaara's, let Tsunade know I'll be back by like...later." I say over my shoulder.

I make my way out of my residence hall, while being stalked by a drunken Anko, who fell into a trash can about half way to the exit. I head over to Gaara's apartment that he shares with his siblings, who also go to Berklee. Temari doesn't like me much but she'll tolerate me since I'm Gaara's friend. Kankuro on the other hand treats me like his little sister, and I treat him like an over-grown and obese cat. He reminds me of cats and I can't figure out why...

* * *

As I finally reach the building I press the buzzer labeled **Sabaku**.

"Hello?" A girls voice comes through.

"Hey Temari, can I come up?"

"Yeah, sure." She then buzzes me in. I walk into the old apartment complex, littered with cracks and a few flies here and there.

"Shit..." I notice I have to climb up 7 flights of stairs because the stupid elevator isn't working.

When I finally make it up, I knock on the door after I collect myself.

"Hey Mai, you here for Gaara?" Kankuro answers the door and smiles at me. He's wearing a black jacket and dark jeans. The hood is up over his brown, shaggy hair. I notice the cat ears it has.

I simply nod and walk in. The apartment has mostly all white furniture, with patches of color here and there.

"Uh...where's Temari and Gaara?" I ask Kankuro.

"Well, Temari is drunk so..yeah. I don't know where she is... But Gaara is-."

"Right here." Gaara cuts him off. He's dressed in a plain black shirt, red jacket, and simple dark jeans. His dark red hair looks like he was just sleeping. But judging from his eyes -and the fact that he's an insomniac- he wasn't.

"Hey Gaara!" I stroll over to him and hug him, he stiffens at first but returns the hug.

"Where are we going to go?" He questions as Kankuro heads into the living room.

"I don't know, where ever you want to." I say as I go to their kitchen to raid their food.

"I'M RAIDING YOUR FRIDGE!" I yell as a warning while looking for something to eat.

"You always raid our fridge..." Kankuro whines as he comes into the kitchen.

"Too bad." I retort while grabbing a slice of cold pizza, taking a bite, and then putting it back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kankuro yells at me.

I just smirk and go over to Gaara. "So where are we going?"

"How about Mass. Avenue? Maybe some people we know have moved in there already." Gaara refers to my residence hall. There are a total of three; the one on Massachusetts Avenue, on Commonwealth Avenue, and on Hemenway Street. Gaara lives off campus, but is fairly close to me.

"Okay, let's go!" I say while dragging him by the wrist...well not really dragging him. I tried to drag before him but he wouldn't move...or maybe I'm just weak...

* * *

When we start walking through the hallways of the first floor, I notice I bright orange sweatshirt and blond hair.

"NARUTO!" I scream while running towards the unsuspecting blond. He doesn't turn around, so I jump on his back and he turns his head. He was listening to music so I ripped them out of his head. "HELLO!" I yell in his ear, still holding onto his back.

"WHAT THE H-...MAI?!" I jump off his back and give him a huge hug when he turns around.

"No shit blondie!" I tease him.

He just laughs at me, " When did you get here?"

"Oh, well my guardian works here so for about...3 days now." I explain.

"Really? Because Sasuke got here yesterday and I can't find him." He says a little worried.

I see his boyfriend behind him, telling me to be quiet and not say anything so, "Um...I haven't seen him around. Maybe he's in the-" I don't get to finish the lie, because Naruto screams as his boyfriend gives him a backwards hug. He then proceeds to glare at me for no reason...except maybe the fact I'm laughing at Naruto.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I question.  
Naruto turns his head as he removes himself from Sasuke, "DON'T KILL HER! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!" Sasuke just smirks as a silver haired man strolls over to us with an orange book and I give him a hug, but he pushes me off him.

"Hello Mai." He says to me.

"Hi Kakashi!" I study his face, well...not really, the mask he wears covers his nose to his chin. His eyes are brown and red.

"How are you and Iruka?" I question about him and his boyfriend; I figured it out when I saw them both sucking face in a closet...I almost screamed IT WAS STARTLING. They've been going out for about 3 years now I think...

"Fine. Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto- you guys are on the 4th floor." With that he threw Sasuke the key cards and walked away.

"I'M ON THE 3rd FLOOR!" I exclaim. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn around I see it's the lazy genius Shikamaru! He's in jeans with a green t-shirt saying, "Meh." in black bold letters. His hair is in the usual spiked ponytail, "SHIKA!" I yell at him while giving him a hug.

"Troublesome woman." He smirks while hugging me back.

I laugh at him and then punch him in the arm,"Why are you here!? I thought you were gonna be a lawyer!"

He rubs the back of his neck, "I applied here, being a lawyer is too troublesome."

"What department are you all in?" Gaara questions us, making himself known.

"Piano." Shikamaru responds.

"Guitar!" Naruto and I yell in unison.

"Music Business/Management." Sasuke replies, and then glares, "What about you?"

"Bass." He says motioning to the case on his back. I remember how one time he played it for me and he is AMAZING! I'm serious, I don't think anyone is better than him, not even professionals! He carries it almost everywhere he goes.

"Where do you live Shika?" I question, using my nickname for him again.

"I'm on the 5th floor. You know...Kiba's my roommate?" He smirks when I start to blush. I've had a crush on Kiba ever since 10th grade, which is when we first went out. But we broke up in 12th grade thinking we were gonna go to different colleges. Apparently, he came here for drums, which makes sense since he's really good.

"You really like him don't you?" Sasuke, who's now holding Naruto's hand, questions me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"N-no way, jackass!" I mentally curse myself for stuttering., as I blush more.

He just smirks and opens his mouth about to retort with something oh-so-clever when, "SASUKE!" two girls scream as Sasuke freezes, "Oh shit." He runs away dragging a confused blond with him.

With that a blond girl comes over to us, "Hey guys, where did Sasuke go?" She's wearing a simple purple dress and sandals, but has way too much makeup on. Her pale blond hair is in a high ponytail with the bangs hanging out. Her blue eyes are outlined with a black eyeliner and light green eyeshadow. Her name is Ino Yamanaka, her parents own a flower shop about five blocks from here.  
A pink-haired girl then approaches off and bitch-slaps the blond. The pink haired one is wearing a short red dress, that looks about 3 sizes too small, sandals, and is wearing her hair down. Her pale face is covered in makeup as well, but her green eyes -which are clearly contacts- have a disgusting brown over them. Her name is Sakura Haruno, her mom doesn't work, and she doesn't have a dad. So she has to earn all the cash in the family. I feel bad for her, but she can be such a bitch. (1)

"INO-PIG!" The pink-haired girl screams.

"BILL-BOARD BROW!" Ino retorts backhanding her.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, what department are you guys in?" I ask really hoping they aren't in guitar.

"Voice." They say in unison.

"You're with my roommate." I say feeling so sorry for Emily.

"Yeah, that's great. Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura questions curtly.

"He went to the roof." Gaara lies.

"I'M COMING SASUKE!" They both scream as they charge up the stairs.

"You think they'll jump?" I ask the two boys

"Hopefully." Gaara comments.

"They better." Shikamaru says.

"Well, we better go see if anyone else is here." I tell Shika while giving him a hug goodbye.

"I saw Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Choji in the dining hall." He tells us.  
"Let's go!" I exclaim as I take Gaara's hand and drag him towards the dining hall.

* * *

**(1) **Yes, there is going to be Sakura and slight Ino bashing. It's because they're going to be in fangirl mode for the majority of this fic. If you have any problems, let me know and I'll tone it down alright? I want everyone to be comfortable with this random fic.

**Author's Note: **Okay so, what did you all think? I love feedback. So...anyway I worked kinda hard kinda bullshited it at the same time. Feel free to laugh about 's going to basically be a CRACK fic... with serious moments here and there :) Hope you guys actually like this one!  
~Thanks for reading!**  
**


End file.
